


Social Vices: Drink

by Delphi



Series: Social Vices [2]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Romance, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra cools down with a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Vices: Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo 2010 October Mini-Challenge: _One kink, two fanworks!_

"Do I look like a table?" Ezra says, his stomach pulling in sharply when Josiah tries to rest a bottle on it. The chill of it is surprising; it's been ungodly hot all week, and even the cellar stock at the saloon has been tepid.

Josiah looks him over. He's a mess, stretched out on Josiah's bed in the church, wearing nothing but one sock and a sheen of sweat and a pair of indecent smears of drying semen on his stomach and thigh.

"Nope," Josiah finally says, but tries to balance the bottle for his own amusement anyhow before unstopping it. "Want a drink?"

Ezra sits up and has a sniff at the unlabeled bottle. His eyes water, and he draws back blinking. "You didn't find that in the livery, perchance?"

Josiah snorts a laugh and takes a swig. Ezra is half-surprised when he doesn't burst into flames. "Whew! It's not horse liniment—it's home brew."

"Moonshine," Ezra says flatly.

"Herbal," Josiah counters.

Ezra can smell it from here. Something sharp and juniper-like. It isn't entirely unpleasant, but he does rely on his vision in his line of work. He shakes his head and lies back. He closes his eyes. "It's nearly October. Why in God's name is it still so hot?"

There is no answer, but a moment later something wet swipes down the middle of his chest—something ice-cold. His eyes fly open to see Josiah's finger dipping into the mouth of the bottle before drawing a wet zigzag across his ribs. The stuff has to be nearly all spirit. It evaporates almost the instant it touches him, making goosebumps crop up on his arms.

Josiah grins. "Better?"

"Mildly refreshing," he allows.

The next lines are painted across both his nipples, and he draws in a hard breath as they tighten almost painfully. Then he breathes out with a moan as Josiah leans down to have a taste. His mouth burns as it fixes to one of Ezra's nipples and then the other, licking, then sucking, then pulling with his teeth only to gently soothe with lips and tongue again.

Ezra has already spent, but heat starts to pool low in his belly nonetheless.

"Oh..." he sighs when Josiah draws back. Then he hisses as a drizzle from the bottle splashes from the hollow of his throat all the way down to his navel. His stomach muscles quiver, and he shivers as the air all but licks at him with sweet, cold attentions.

Josiah's mouth moves over him, diligently finding every trace of the stuff. Another drizzle down his chest. Between his thighs. He can smell it as it mingles with the scent of sweat and seed, becoming subtly saltier. He licks his lips, and Josiah glances up at the sound with a slow, smug smile.

Then Ezra is tasting the moonshine for himself. His mouth tingles with the chill of it as Josiah kisses him hard. He shivers—hot and cold and powerfully dizzy—and finds himself drunk on a single drop.


End file.
